


Help! My girlfriend is an alien!

by pirateship



Series: Tumblr requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, I couldn't take this seriously, Kinda..., Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateship/pseuds/pirateship
Summary: request: I hope this isn't too weird but could I get a scenario where Oikawa notices his girlfriend keeps getting headaches anytime theirs a full moon or the moon is closer to the earth than usual and has convinced himself that she's an alien and her kind are trying to locate her and take her back home and now he must protect her? I Notice this happens to me sometimes!





	Help! My girlfriend is an alien!

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't take this one seriously. Oh my...  
> [Tumblr](https://haikyuu-imagines-and-others.tumblr.com/)

Tooru prided himself on his observation skills; it what makes him a good setter. He was always able to find all the weak points in the opponent’s’ offense or defense and lead his team to victory. Well, always if one didn’t factor in any matches again Shiratorizawa.

Tooru prided himself on his observations skills; it what makes him a good boyfriend. He’s able to notice patterns about you. You always wore your hair up on Fridays (you’d never admit it’s because you don’t wash it), you always skipped breakfast on Mondays because you slept too late--that’s why Tooru always brought you extra lunch on Mondays--you tended to get really stressed on Tuesdays, and you always, _always_ got a headache close to the full moon.

There was only one explanation, logically. Aliens. What else could it be, really? Tooru has mapped everything out about interplanetary communication and the ideal time for aliens to send out signals to any planet is when there’s a full moon on the recipient planet. They must be trying to contact you in some way and that’s why you were getting headaches--he just couldn’t figure out why, but he was determined to try!

Fast Forward to a Saturday and Tooru was hanging out at your place, watching Netflix and cuddling. Enter your papa who smiles at the display of affection and reminds you about your dentist appointment on Wednesday. Next, enter your dad who corrects his husband, saying the appointment was Thursday, not Wednesday. Lightbulb! Tooru had his answer.

He always knew you were adopted, given the fact that you had two dads, but he never realized how miraculous this adoption was. Yes, a gay couple adopting in Japan was rare, but any couple adopting an _alien_ was even moreso. So the fact that your gay parents adopted an alien blew Tooru’s mind.

He was dating an alien.

Being the analytical person he is, Tooru wanted to know how you got left on Earth.

“Hey, _____-chan,” he started on day at lunch, “don’t feel obligated to answer this, but why were you adopted?”

“Because my dads wanted a kid?” You ask as if it isn’t obvious.

“Well, duh, _____. I’m not stupid,” he responds, choosing it ignore the look on your face that says otherwise. “I meant; do you know why you were put up for adoption?” When you failed to answer immediately, Tooru rushed on to say, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!”

“No, I will. I was just surprised. People don’t typically ask that question.” You took another bite of your sandwich before continuing with your explanation. “I don’t really know what happened myself, but I was found wandering the streets when I was three. I don’t have any memory from before then since I was so young and no one filed a missing person’s report. So, yeah. I was put in an orphanage and adopted two months later.”

Tooru didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know how to tell you that you were accidentally lost when your parents, your species, visited Earth some fifteen years ago. He didn’t know how to tell you how they’re trying to find you now, how that’s the cause of your headaches. He couldn’t tell you because if he did, you may choose to leave when they come and he couldn’t lose you. Not like that.

So he kept his mouth shut about that topic and went on to telling you a story about Iwa-chan and some woman who cried when she saw his face. And Tooru swore to himself to protect you for always.

A week later, and he notices the symptoms again. The full moon is coming up and you’re a little irritable. You snap a little more easily and your headache is coming on steadily. In a couple of days--the day of the full moon--he knows your headache will reach maximum painfulness.

Tooru’s on high alert, looking for anything suspicious or otherworldly. And frankly, it’s starting to freak you out. Tooru doesn’t realize you are also seeing his patterns; he doesn’t realize you know something is awry. It’s only when he pulls you down a dark alleyway when he sees a flare that you finally confront him.

“What the hell is going on with you, Tooru?” you question, ever so nicely.

“I...I don’t know what you mean, _____.” He can’t look you in the eye; Tooru’s never been a good liar.

“_____? Where’s the -chan? Have I done something wrong, Tooru?”

“It’s not you, _____,” he looks around and _up?_ , then whispers, “it’s them.”

“Them?”  
“The aliens. You’re family--well, your biological family.” Tooru looked frantic, scared even.

“What do you mean, ‘my family’?” You were starting to get concerned for the mental well-being on your boyfriend. He was sweet, but he tended to watch too many space movies.

“Your family visited Earth fifteen years ago and accidentally lost you here. They’ve come back to find you. I need to keep you safe, _____-chan.”

“What’s your reasoning behind this logic, Tooru?” You were starting to get concerned.

“The headaches, _____. They’re trying to communicate with you, but you don’t understand the language since you’ve been on Earth this whole time. That’s why it happens during the full moon” Tooru seemed convinced in his explanation. You needed to tell him the truth.

 

** Ending 1 (True ending): **

“Tooru, look at me,” he did. “I get headaches every month from my _period_. It just so happens to fall near the full moon. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The worry seemed to dull from his eyes a bit, and he slowly nodded his head. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, Tooru. My biological parents were probably druggies or murdered--not aliens.”

“Okay. I’ll believe you, but I’m still keeping my eye out for you.”

“Okay, Tooru. Maybe we should cut down on alien movies, too.” he hummed in response, “I love you, Tooru.”  
“I love you, too, _____-chan.”

 

** Ending 2 (I couldn’t resist ending): **

“How did you know, Tooru? This was supposed to be kept a secret!” The fear on his face grew. It would’ve been comical if the situation weren’t so serious.

“I was right?” He asked, scared of the answer.

“I’ve failed my mission. Sorry about this, Tooru,” you said before you sprout tentacles and pierce Tooru’s body with them. Through telekinetic thoughts, you tell your mission leader to get you off this planet. You shed your awful human skin as you board the craft. The mission was a failure and you’ll have to find a new planet to take over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos, comments, etc are greatly and wonderfully appreciated.  
> [Tumblr](https://haikyuu-imagines-and-others.tumblr.com/)


End file.
